Epiphany
by SakuraNijlonCaresse
Summary: Pain,suffering and loneliness, a story of an aching heart trying to battle through her nightmares and past to a better future. But whose; hers or theirs. When she found out where she was, she had sworn that she won't interfere but she already had. She had fallen in love and suffered a heart break. Was she strong enough to stand aside and let the tragedy befall?Or should she stopit?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story but first fanfiction, so please be patient and kind with me. Advice will be appreciated.

 **disclaimer:** other than some characters every other character of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

If you find any grammar mistake then please don't feel offended because english is my second language out of four, so sometimes i've no idea about the mistakes i make.

 **plot:** I don't actually know what i'll be changing but i'm thinking of some major changes and the story starts before obito's death.

 **updating:** will be slow because i'm already writing another story on wattpad and since i've exams till july.

 **pairings:** i haven't decided yet but i'll later let you all know the options.

* * *

Pain, that′s all could be felt. Every part, every nerve and particle of her body was screaming at her to get rid of the pain. To heal it but how could she when she didn't even have enough energy to open her eyes, when even the simple task of respiration was beyond her. Her core was severely depleted and anymore abuse of energy would result in her death.

Distantly, through the persistent ringing in her ears, she could hear someone′s voice. Panicked and desperate but it meant nothing to her. What ever they had to say had no meaning for her. Sleep sounded like great idea and God knows her body needed it. When had been the last time she had the time to sleep. It seemed a long time ago.

The persistent voice along with the pounding in her head was getting annoying. Damn it, why can′t they for once leave her in peace. Take, take and take, that′s all they ever do, not even thinking of her even once, treating her like she was their property and as if they had every right on her. No, no more. This is one thing she would do because she wants to. For once she won′t be someone′s lapdog. She′ll have her way, damn the consequences.

Even if she died, no one would care anyway. She was all alone and death didn't seem like a bad idea at all. She needed it, more like craved it. It was the only way to end this never ending pain.

And with the increasing of pain she gladly welcomed the unconsciousness.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third hokage of the Village hidden in leaves wasn't exactly having a good day but at least it was calm as compared to some other... rather wild days.

Sipping the warm herbal tea at the request of his beloved wife, he contemplated different ways of defeating his worst enemy.

 **Paper work.**

Heaving a sigh, the not so old man, played briefly with the idea of pushing the tiresome position to someone else. Someone with a straight and calm head, someone capable of taking decisions without jeopardizing Konoha′s safety.

Actually he already had a few options but maybe it wasn′t the best time for retirement after all he wasn′t that old. Another sigh escaped his lips as he continued the damn papers where he had left off.

Bhoooom.

 _Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut._

A loud crack appeared in the blue sky and the Hokage′s eyes widened minutely as some thing appeared and started falling from the sky. Another loud bhoom signaled the impact.

Immediately on guard, he rushed and appeared at the scene. Thick fog of dust covered everything, shielding the thing from their gaze for the Hokage wasn't the only one there. The other shinobi and ANBU had arrived to see what was going on.

It seemed like the time had stopped as every thing stilled. No one even dared to breathe and even the animals seemed to know that something abnormal had happened. The unnatural silence lasted moments which felt like years as the fog finally started to dissapear and reveal the crater in which lay a body of a woman, no a child for she was to young to be considered one. Faintly the Hokage mused why he even thought her to be older when her small size made it clear that she was no older than twelve.

The body was so still that it could be mistaken dead but only the faint rising and falling of the chest indicated that she was alive. Her clothes were ripped beyond recognition and she had no headband. Either she was a spy or a civilian.

At his order a medic-nin immediately knelt beside her and tried to keep her awake but to no avail. The child was having none of it and was determined to slip into unconsciousness.

As she did so, the Hokage heaved a rather heavy sigh and looked grimly at the now still form of the girl.

"Take her to the hospital and tell the doctors to not to heal her completely." Giving the order and knowing that it′ll be followed, he returned to his office.

Another realization came to him as he contemplated what to do.

The girl could mean a lot of things but what it meant for him was...

 **More paper work.**

* * *

A short chapter but took a lot of time for me write. Hope you all like it

take care. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** other than some characters every other character of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Hey guys.

Sorry for the wait and thanks for the response. Honestly, I wasn't expecting sommany views.

Again thanks, now enjoy.

* * *

She was floating.

So calm and peaceful. When was the last time she had experienced such calm? She was so tired, tired of living, of being expected to do so much ... and of portraying herself according to what others wanted. She had done it for so long, acting like a different person that now she wasn't even aware of her own identity.

She wanted to stay here, in this place, where shadows couldn't touch her. Where there was no one but herself. Where she could be just ... free.

But nothing lasted forever, especially the good things. This was proved when she couldn't resist the pull and was instead slammed to the present with such brutal force that for a moment she feared her soul to be scarred.

Pain was the first thing that the fogged brain was able to register but that wasn't new. Then slowly the other things registered; the horrible smell of hospital, the faint chirping of the birds from not to far, a baby crying some where near, someone coughing his lungs out... they should really do something about the last one for it wasn't normal.

Then she noticed other things. The air felt fresh for some reason, too much fresh, like the staleness of it was a normal thing. The lack of too much noise, another uncommon thing for some reason. But the most of all was that the place had a feeling of being calm and her brain was in denial that such a place even existed.

Giving up that train of thought, she concentrated on the three beating hearts meaning there was someone keeping an eye on her and she thanked whatever survivor skills her body possessed for not giving her away.

For some fucked up reason her core was acting strange. The constant war of push and pull was irritating the hell out of her and she did a mistake no one in her position would ever want to do. She twitched, because of damn irritation, giving her state of consciesness away. Fuck.

Sighing mentally she went through her options; she had to wake up sooner or later and it would be better for her if it was done on her terms rather than theirs. Taking the decision, she blinked open her eyes and winced at the vicious attack of light on them.

Adjusting to the light, she tried to relax her fast beating heart and cursed the fates.

"Good day isn't it?" She stated, like she wasn't in some fucked up situation, voice raspy and throat itchy from dryness.

At her voice the three occupants jumped and started to study her closely with her returning the favor. Long black cloaks and white masks which... looked oddly familiar. Was it october already? Damn them for cosplaying, who the hell cosplayed at the hospital, she guessed that's where she was otherwise someone was going to get a rude wakening call. Did she mention that she loathed Holloween.

A spike of energy and she jumped slightly as one them vanished. Vanished like it was normal. Just where did she land herself this time?

Another one vanished only to reappear with a pointed knife at her neck, ready to slice it open at one wrong move.

"You know, you would make a terrible host, with pointing odd knives at people and all that. Don't even know how to treat a girl, tsk."

Now her throat was itching with vengeance.

A chuckle sounded near the door, "You sure are a fire cracker."

She looked up at the old man wearing a white robe, a pipe protruding from his mouth and smell of tobacco wafting from said pipe. The man in front of her had the aura of a wise leader around him. Kind, gentle, compassionate but when provoked ruthless, lethal and deadly.

She stared at him for a while but took the initiative of breaking it, "Would you be kind enough to give this poor girl a glass of water. I feel like ...", indicating a tiny bit distance between the thumb and index finger, " close to having a coughing fit."

Not seeing any harm in it he passed her the glass and she greedily drank from it. The strangeness of his clothes was causing her brain to go haywire but was immiadately pushed to the back of her mind with his question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

I hope you all like it.

Tc. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to apologize that I wasn't able to post a new chapter. As an apology I will try to make this one longer and because I really have no idea about when I'll be able to post a new chapter.

And secondly I would like to thank you all for reading and liking my fanfic, it means a lot to me.

So on with the story.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Really it was a very simple question to answer but currently that very question instantly started to wreck a havoc inside her mind.

'Who was she? Where did she come from? What she was doing here?' The wheels inside her mind were in overdrive, desperately trying to grasp the situation, to find the answers she apparently had no idea of. Really her life sucked and she just knew she was in deep shit.

"I..." Taking a deep shaky breath she locked eyes with the old man, her face devoid of emotions, "I don't remember."

His face blank, which she just knew spelled trouble and although she would never admit out loud but it scared the lights out of her, he grit out voice cold and hard as steal, " I ask you again. What's your name?"

"I don't remember." Her voice stubborn but betraying her inner termoil a bit.

He apparently didn't believe her and his next word proved it, " I see, you'll be further questioned by the Torture and Interogation department."

Well looks like that shit had hit the fan.

As he left without a word she was grabbed and pulled on her feet roughly, not even given time to balance her self. A sickly feeling filled her as with a swirl of leave she was off the ground.

As soon as they reconnected with the ground she wrenched herself away from her captor and instantly bended down to keep the dizziness at bay. No one touched her as she regained breath, thankfully. When she was sure that she wouldn't be sick on someone's clothes, although the idea did sound tempting if she ignored the ending result, gathering all her strength and dignity she straightened, ready to bear with what was to come.

Only for her anger to skyrocketing as she was suddenly shoved into a chair, legs and hands bound. Bastards.

The fury invited a memory to her mind's surface against her wish, a memory so dark that it rattled her to the very bones; hands bound, feet chained to the wall and mouth gagged, eyes wide as she fearfully looked at the looming figure above her, the tip of a pistol touching her forehead, a cliking sound breaking the silence followed by a shot making her to flinch violently, the sound of a whisper not her own and the fear of her life, pain of her comrade's death and feeling the need to wipe that annoying, mocking smirk off the face of that vile, vile man.

Gasping she found herself back to the present.

A memory? A dream or a dream inside a dream?

Shoving away the remains of it she concentrated on the present. Refusing it's existence, she stubbornly ignored the phantom pain left in it's awake. She refused to submit, refused to show emotions only for them to jump on her like predators, tearing her from limb to limb. So she pushed it away, locked it tightly into the deepest part of her mind. She would be damned if she ever showed a weakness ever again and specially an emotional one.

The door to her cell opened and in came a man; face filled with scars meaning he was no stranger to fighting, a warrior because of the way he held himself. Shoulders stiff and body straightened, ready to act the slightest hint of danger.

She didn't know how long she stayed under his lovely care, or how many times he inflicted pain on her trying to get an answer or how many times she was so close screaming but made sure to keep them low to whimpers, for any sound louder than that was an injury to her pride.

She was questioned about her identity, where she came from, about her motives and how in the world she was able to come inside the village.

Her response to his every question was a solid : "I don't know."

Guess he didn't like that, if her broken finger and various cuts on her arms were any indication. Her response to that was to simply shut down, no emotion or even a single voice allowed to leave her.

Her unseeing eyes remained unaffected as the door opened again and stubbornly refused to see, to move or to show any indication that she was conscious.

Caloused hands gently but firmly grabbed her chin and slowly lifted her face, her unseeing eyes connected with pale blue as he dived inside her mind.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi studied from the one way mirror along with hokage as Morino Ibiki interrogated the new resident of Torture and Interrogation department's cell.

The girl was young but it was hard to pinpoint her age because of her frail and malnourished body. Long dark raven hair reaching her waist but needed a good wash, dim emerald eyes that he was sure once were filled with light framed with long thick eyelashes, soft features with high cheekbones that meant she had aristocracy blood and a very short height. In short after a bath she would be beautiful sight. If he wasn't already marriedand if she was near 15 or 16 years old, he would've certainly ask her out. Of course, after her innocence was proven.

He grimaced as Ibiki broke a finger yet only small whimper left her lips. She had shut down a long time ago and Ibiki had been interrogating her for three days. She had yet to say anything and that meant either that she was a very stubborn spy or that she really had amnesia.

At hokage's nod he silently entered after Ibiki had left and slowly and loudly stepped closer as to not startle her.

Grasping her chin firmly he gently raised her head and internally flinched. Really, his heart was bleeding inside at her empty look but outside there was a war going on and they had no choice but to make sure to protect their own.

Making sure to be gentle he invaded her mind.

He found himself in a forest; the trees stood majestic, looking unlike the ones he had ever seen, the ground was covered with their roots spreading like dark veins covered in moss. The leaves were the deepest and of the darkest shade he had ever seen, some scattered old leaves covered the ground giving off a sad feeling. The air was thick and the slightest of wind left the impression of a dark presence.

He must say he didn't ... expect this. He had never seen a mind like this, it was such a hauntigly beautiful sight.

"You shouldn't be here!"

He whirled around taking out a kunai out if his pocket, for a moment forgetting that he was inside someone's mind. In front of him stood a child; short raven hair and emerald green eyes. He faintly realised that he looking at the child version of the girl.

"You shouldn't be here!" Her voice held a sense of urgency. Quick as a small animal she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside the forest with strength that she shouldn't have. Outside the forest he squinted at the sudden change of light. The child still dragging him lead them to a cottage. Once they reached the front door he let go of his hand.

"Go inside and no matter what don't go inside the forest. It's dangerous you know!" Inoichi suddenly felt like he was back to his young self and was being scolded by his mother.

Withoud another word the child ran back to the forest, he made to follow but then remembered that the child maybe a defence mechanism.

Entering the strange cottage he studied the strange structure of the house. The furniture was odd and not traditional Konoha or any village style at all. Shacking his head he went through other rooms and then finally entered what looked to be a study.

The second thing he had noticed was that the house looked bare and even the book shelve was empty. Although there were some books present; languages, basic behaviour, basic defence, basic maths, music, art and then the started to get weirder; basic runes, basic wards, basic medical herbs and basic healing.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. Still there was nothing that indicated her memories or her identity.

'Looks like she was telling the truth.'

Carefully closing his eyes he ejected him self from her mind.

Seeing her gasping for breath he felt like something wasn't right and immediately the medic-non entered and lifting her carefully took her to the hospital.

Praying for the girl's safety inside he exited the cell and approached the hokage.

"Other than some basic and some strange knowledge, she had no memory. Also her mindscape is the odest thing i 'be ever seen." At hokage's raised eyebrow he eleborated, "Her minscape is a forest and she has a child version of herself as a defence mechanism false her mind is strangely organised. Every thing aside, I believe she truly is suffering from amnesia." Finishing he stood quietly as the homage processed the information.

"I see. Looks like we have a new resident to welcome in Konoha but still to be sure I'll have someone follow her for my peace of mind." Muttered Sarutobi with a sigh.

At Inoichi's bright smile, a vein twitched above hokage's eye, " And I want a written report about her mindscape." Satisfied as the smile vanished Sarutobi thought about there new resident. He didn't beleive in innocents being tortured but he had to be sure after all he had a village to protect. Now if only he could figure how the world she fell from the bloody sky.

He really was getting old for the job.

* * *

Another chapter done and I made sure to make this one long because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.

Oh well, it's 11:30 pm here and thank God that tomorrow is a national festival otherwise my sister would've killed me for being awake at this hour. She hates the dark circles under my eyes.

x-x

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate, life and death

Another chapter done, though not as long as the last one but what can I do? I must confess writing a fanfiction in school lab is a thrilling experience if only my teachers could understand what I'm writing ;P

I apologize for any grammar mistakes you'll find

* * *

"Clear the way!" came a shout abruptly disturbing the hospital's calm atmosphere. A group of staff rushed in hurry through corridors with various equipment, baffling everyone for it wasn't a normal sight. Usually this sort of thing happens when the village is under attack. Though the situation wasn't dire for the village but it was for the newest would be resident, that is if she survived this.

No one knew what happened. One moment Inoichi was searching her mind for information and the next the girl's body was shivering like mad followed by heavy vomiting. It was normal for things like this to happen during an interrogation but something told Kurahu that such thing wasn't a possibility in this case.

He had seen many things in his 25 years of experience as a medic nin but this was something else. The girl was already in a dire state when she arrived or shall we say dropped from the sky in Konoha's lovely embrace but it wasn't that normal to have something akin to a stroke.

The girl had stopped breathing for at least 3 minutes and no amount of shock could bring her back but miraculously she came back only to instantly go in coma. There was no brain activity at all and if this continued the girl would soon die.

But that wasn't all. The worst thing was that she wasn't reacting well to chakra. As soon as it enters her body, she starts to shake violently, so they decided to let her heal naturally.

"She's an enigma my old friend." He told the Hokage one evening. At his raised eyebrow he elaborated, "She doesn't react well to chakra entering her body, she died and then came back only to go in coma, not to mention her fast healing. I don't what to exactly call her other than an enigma. Though I expect her to wake up atleast in two weeks."

Days passed, then weeks and after two months, unlike the initial prediction, there was still no sign of change. Her condition was deteriorating fast and there was nothing they could do about it. She was losing weight, what little she had of it, skin becoming unhealthy pale and there was a high risk of her dying.

Inside his office, one Sarutobi Hiruzen was getting anxious for the little girl. He didn't know why but still her condition worried him like she was his own and that wasn't normal at all. Still he made visits to her room in his free time. There was no solid proof that she wasn't a spy but still he felt for her and these feelings were worrying him all the more.

'I guess she really is an enigma but good or bad, that is yet to be seen.'

He wasn't the only one to visit her. Inoichi had also developed similar feelings for some unknown reason. He didn't care for like a lover but maybe a friend?

Even unconscious the unknown girl was stirring was stirring trouble. God only knows what would happen when she will wake up that is if she wake's up.

Somewhere in another dimension the Fate, Life and Death were playing the ultimate game. Only time would tell what is in store for their future.

* * *

take care

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to all my readers but I was really really really busy and had no time to post the next chapter.

Also even though I wrote down the basic outline for the story, I really felt that something wasn't right. That something was missing. So i wrote this chapter feeling a lot confident than before so please like it and let me know what you think about it.

Like always the chapter is un-edited, so i apologize in advance for any mistakes you'll find.

* * *

Back to life

When she came to the edge of consciousness she felt all the things around her. The hard ground digging in her soft flesh, the humid air around her, some where in the distance wind blowing for all it was worth and the frantic chirping of the birds.

Prying open her eyes,she saw and immediately closed them, moaning in annoyance.

 _Can't anyone just shut out the damn sun?_

She lay crumpled on the ground, feeling weak, like a bull dozer had ran all over her. All she wanted to do was to go back to her sweet sleep but even there she wasn't safe. Everything around her was falling apart. There were tears in the sky, the ground started shaking wildly while the wind howled worse than before.

 _Is this what death feels like?,_ she thought, watching it all.

 _"_ _Adora, wake up!"_

 _Go away_ , she growled, not liking someone disturbing her in her last moments.

 _"_ _Wake up, Adora. You can't give up!"_

 _Don't wanna,_ she said, her stubborn attitude rearing it's head.

 _"_ _Wake up wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup..."_

Shut up!

" _Adora Erika Amarante! Wake up this instant!"_

Damn it!

She, Adora, woke up with a gasp and immediately started choking. A pained groan escaped her parched lips as she pried open her eyes, squinting to see where she was. The smell of hospital greeted her nose to which another groan escaped her lips.

God she hated hospitals with a passion.

The frantic beating of her heart was not anywhere near of slowing down while her mind was racing. Fast. Forsefully controlling her heart she analysed the situation, dimly aware that one of those invisible masked people had left while another remained behind.

 _What happened?_

Landing in a strange land, being interrogated, blue eyed fella trying to screw her mind and then horrible, horrible pain grasping her body. Yep that's about all.

As her breathing evened out a crash was heard from the outside and a doctor ungracefuly made an entrance. Ok maybe she was exagrating but he _did_ open the door with a bang and a few strands of his grey hair weren't in place but overall he was doing a grood impression of a mad man.

May be he _was_ mad, but who was she to judge, aware that she, herself, wasn't exactly what people called sane.

The mad ma... er the doctor started checking her nerves and in between looking at the chart frantically all the while mumbling under his breath.

 _May be he should be the one on the bed in her place._

Another pained groan left her lips " _feel like shit."_

"I entirely believe you.", he said, "After all I'm amazed that you're still alive!"

"Well that makes me feel all better.", was her sarcastic reply. She was in no mood to humour him.

"Good. Good."

She groaned as the door opened and in came the old man. A strange sense of déjà vu hit her, last time this happened she had ended in a prison cell and now if it came to it, she would fight tooth and nail to escape. Hell with everything else, she had no desire to return to that horrid place.

"I see that you have regained consciousness,"he said. "I'm glad. You had us all worried you know?"

She sighed; his voice was laced with concern and there was an underlying hint of guilt. Some where deep inside in her heart she knew that he had done nothing wrong. He seemed to be some high official, so he was only doing his duty.

 _Only doing his duty. Some thing that her people had given up doing a long time ago._

Where did that come from?

Shaking the dark clouds away, she looked at him. He looked really tired and worn out, like he hadn't rested well or had a lot of work to do and the strain was really getting to him. The wrinkles around his eyes were a lot noticeable than last time she had seen him.

"You need to rest.", the widening of his eyes let her know that she had unknowingly spoke out loud. "You have to be well rested to function properly."

He chuckled along with the doctor who was still observing her condition.

"Because of me you landed in a coma and still you care about me, a complete stranger." He smiled sadly.

" Don't get me wrong, I don't care about you." She started, " Instead I respect your will to protect your own and that, to a certain extent, justifies your attitude towards me. Maybe next time you would remember to be a _little_ bit more gentle with those who crash land here."

What started as small chuckles ended with a full blown laughter.

"You were right Kurahu; she really is an enigma..", The hokage said.

"I always am, Sarutobi. I always am." Responded the other.

* * *

"When she first arrived here, she had no chakra and introducing it to her system caused her severe shaking and vomiting. After two months of being in coma, her core suddenly started acting strangely, constantly pulling and pushing chakra out of her system. Sarutobi, I really don't know what to say."

Two men sat quietly in the third's office in a grim atmosphere.

"An experiment?" inquired the hokage.

Shaking his head Kurahu sipped his green tea to ease the headache. The new resident of konoha ever since she had 'crash landed' , in her words, has caused a lot of problems.

"Do you think that she could be a threat?", the hokage knew that it wasn't possible, yet, but he wanted to know what other people think.

"No," said Kurahu, "Her chakra level now is that of civilian and after a certain age it's really hard to increase it. So she can't be much of a danger."

"Today I'm going to sigh her documents to make her Konoha's resident."

"Some how I knew you were going to say that." At hokage's raised eyebrow he chuckled, "Had a hunch."

* * *

Adora, for that's what some girl was calling her in her dream, inhaled the fresh air after three months and smiled.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't ungrateful. Her room had been nice and gave an illusion of privacy with those masked man still being invisible but still there. She hadn't minded them much and gave no indication that she knew about them, although she had made a game of sort to stare at one of them for a while just make them uneasy but all of that that had been summed upto coincidence.

No one had asked her so she made a point to not correct them. She didn't wanted to give them another reason to chuck her in that prison cell. That one time had been enough.

The feeling of the soft breeze playing with hair calmed her mind and gave her a long lost sense of peace.

The soft grass under feet made a crunching side as she walked away from her the hell hole which other people politely called hospital. God knew that it had took all her patience to deal with those mons.. er nurses. Yeah nurses.

Feeling a hand on her back pushing her forward slightly, she sighed. There goes her freedom.

* * *

That was all for today.

So Ja ne.


End file.
